It Isn't So Bad
by ZoeNarutoFairy
Summary: What seemed to be the worst day of her life turned out to be the best. What seemed to be the best day of her life turned out to be the worst. When her life was finally coming together, it fell apart. When her heart was healed, it was wounded all over again. When things were supposed to end her life, it kept her alive. But 'It Isn't So Bad'


**This is supposed to be a kind of sad yet encouraging story but it didn't turn out that way**

* * *

Lucy sat in front of her sewing machine, carefully allowing the cloth to pass under the needle. She released a sigh once the cloth escaped the needle and she cut any access thread. When she raised the garment she had been making for at least a week she was proud of her work.

The dress was pink bell shaped and had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt of dress was ruffles of different shades of pink while the bodice was a hot pink. She hung the dress onto a hanger and placed it on the rack where she has all her other designs hung and pushed them into a room where she always hid her works. This room was where all of her ballroom dresses and tuxedoes along with cocktail dresses were hidden from anyone to see whatsoever.

She walked back into her workshop and turned off her sewing machine and walked out of the door locking and making her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some jelly she made a couple of hours ago.

Her home has always been silent, since five years ago. Her mother and grandmother would shout for her to get out of bed and come get some breakfast. Her mother was the person who taught her to sew. But her mother died of a disease when she was only twelve years old and then her grandmother would have only rarely talked to her. Though her grandmother was he one to teach her to sew, this was one of the reason why she missed her family so much. Her grandmother had died of old age only a year ago, leaving Lucy all by herself.

She never had any contact with her father from the time she was five years. The two were very close. They were partners in crime. But her guess now was that her parents got divorced. That would explain the lot of quarrels they had back then. Oh how she missed them. She wished that she could go back in time and stop all those things from happening to her family.

She wondered if it didn't happen to her would it happen to someone else. She certainly didn't want anyone else to go through the pain she did. Maybe luck wasn't on her side for a long period of time but she knew that she that she had to have hope in herself and that is exactly what she did. She had hope in herself and up to this day she never let that hope falter even if she didn't get work done or she had a hard time paying bills, but she didn't let that hope falter no, she kept on believing in herself and she wouldn't stop, even if someone was pushing her to the edge.

She sat down and ate her jelly peacefully while humming a soft tune. This always helps her to come up with more ideas for her next design. She was already having an idea. She couldn't help the idea that came to her head. Before she knew it she had finished the jelly and she pouted from missing the taste of it in her mouth.

She put together a sandwich and placed it in a lunch container and placed it in her school bag. She hurried went to her bedroom, picked up her phone, purse and homework that was due today and went back down to her backpack and placed them in neatly and she proceeded to walk out the door, locking it behind her and began her journey to school.

Not to long after she found her way walking through the school gates and up the stairs to the roof where she could have some peace and quiet.

Another reason she was sad was because just a couple of months ago she lost the boy she loves. They broke up, why? She doesn't know and she isn't sure if she ever will know why.

She didn't care though; even if he was helping her cope with the pain of losing her family, she moved passed him. Way passed him. Because she was happy again. Not that she was entirely alone but she found herself once again getting lost in the eyes of another boy.

She pulled a pencil and sketchpad along with some crayons from her bag and began to draw out her new design that came to her head this morning just so she wouldn't lose the idea. It was another cocktail dress.

It was a high collared dress that was tight fitting. The skirt of the dress looked like it was wrapped around the body.

Lucy hurriedly put away her things when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the roof. The door opened revealing a red eyed black haired boy with his bangs covering his right eye. She smiled once she saw the boy and he walked over to her and gave her a hug telling her how much he missed her over the weekend.

His red eyes would shine whenever he talked to her and she happy that they did because her eyes did the same thing when she talking to him. She put her bag to one side of her and allowed Rogue to sit next her closing any distance that separated the two before.

Even though she lost her family and her loved one before, she didn't give up, no she held on tight to that rope and climbed the mountain like a fierce bear and kept on climbing until she stood on the top and over looked the landscape before her.

The two stared at each other in the eye and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips.

It may seem that even though she lost most of her loved ones she would be an emotional mess but no, Lucy Heartfillia never gave up and that produced a result.

After all…

'It isn't so bad'


End file.
